


Children of Peace

by Elvendork



Category: Daughter of Smoke and Bone - Laini Taylor
Genre: Descendant of canon characters, Gen, Post-DOGAM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendork/pseuds/Elvendork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time a little boy was born in peace, and war was just a story to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> I was just re-reading DOSAB and this popped into my head fully formed. I thought I would share. Set several generations after DOGAM.
> 
> I do not own the DOSAB series.  
> This is the 50th story I have posted on AO3.

The little boy was precocious and wilful; eminently curious but with little attention to spare for academics. His imagination was wild, the games he played with his siblings vivid and complex. He was almost ten and still largely innocent.

The faint murmurings of his eldest relatives, those who just barely recalled a time when war was still fresh and painful in their own parents’ minds, were never enough to capture his full attention.

Never, that is, until one night his grandmother, her fiery wings both lighting and heating his small bedroom, cocked her head to one side, birdlike, and asked if he would like a story.

He had leaped at the chance – lessons were dull, but a _story_ could captivate him like nothing on Eretz – and she had obliged with a sad, wistful sort of smile.

‘Once upon a time,’ she began, ‘an angel and a devil fell in love…’


End file.
